User talk:CorrectJeans/No Zaishen Emote
I'm going to speak frankly here, and possibly break NPA, but I hate people, especially HAers, who have a attitude representative of yours here. No title should have a emote, especially not rank which is from HA, which is full of elitists that can't help from bragging.-- 00:25, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that. The main point of the page is against the emote part of the title track. I don't take about the track itself. My main reasoning is that there are a large amount of other titles that should have emotes over this particular one. Feel free to edit the page to make the message a little softer. Honestly, I literally threw it together in 2 minutes. CorrectJeans 00:28, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that others are more worthy, I still think none should have one tho.-- 00:31, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah. But campaigning for no emotes in general would be way to hard to do. But I would appreciate it if you would edit the page for me. Thanks. CorrectJeans 00:33, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::OK. I changed the message to sound alot less threataning, but I would really like the page to have more on it. CorrectJeans 00:38, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Hey! I look forward to the copper spear I'll gain after the few months it will take me to get that much faction! (broke PvE player FTW!) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:58, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I respect your opinion. I personally would think that it would be cool to have that emote. In fact, it is generally cool to have ANY emote. However, the club is here because I believe that there are more worthy titles for this emote. CorrectJeans 15:39, 9 Mayr 2008 (UTC) :::::::So an emote exists that means nothing? Not like there's many of those? Not sure if its intentional, given a-nets stance on gold selling, but this title was a pretty good way to get real prizes for the mAT without paying out. Huge RPs->loads of keys->loads of ectos->ebay. lord of all tyria 19:23, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Mooseyfate (no emotes for any titles... gives a bad air of superiority) Couldn't agree with you more, yet some titles don't even need the emote to make the people feel superior. I'm sure HA would have been the way it was with all the discrimination even if the emotes didn't exist. An emote does give you a sense of achieving something, but I would like to see an emote for something that does actually mean you achieved something. HA people are very elitist about their titles, but I guess it has some merit to it. They did work hard to get it. But this title, this prestige of having an emote, seems somewhat misplaced. Silver Sunlight 18:05, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :That is exactly why I made the club ;-). [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 18:08, 12 May 2008 (UTC) In All Honesty I will agree here that there are many other titles deserving of an emote, but I believe they are purely for fun. Honestly hitting someone you just killed with a spear or flashing a tiger at opponents as you charge at them is priceless. Also, the main practical way of getting the higher ranks for this are tournament reward points from GvG or HA, and it would cost a fortune in order to buy it, any way you earn it, it's still quite a feat. For that reason I think that the Zaishen Rank should keep its emote, no matter how people are able to earn it. --Darunian 18:19, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :If you gave me this lecture over Ventrilo, you don't need to post it on the talk page XD. I'll say it again--I respect your opinion. [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 18:22, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :: Think about it though, you spent months farming the faction and getting keys the honest way, then some rich guy ask you how you got it. You, of course, say you got hundreds of keys the honest way, and got rank 5 or something, The next day he tells you that he is now rank 12 and is flashing it off to everyone. How do you think your gonna feel after that? Ipo 18:25, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::: I'd probably think he would have a lot of time on his hands to farm THAT much money. That's a ton. =P --Darunian 18:27, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::: you get them people lol, either buying gold or they just have no life, but if you did honestly farm the balthz points, then well done you, I won't moan at them cause they did it the honest way, they deserve the title and emote, but to all those "others", then im gonna moan at you lol Ipo 18:30, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: If they made you only get the points when you traded the keys for faction/points, all the problems would have been solved. No way of buying yourself the title (edit) Silver Sunlight 20:10, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::That would make more sense, like the kurz/lux titles where you get it for every time you redeem faction.-- 20:12, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I don't think that they put a lot of thought into things like this, the general idea I'm getting is that people don't like this title (well the way you can buy it anyway). But if they change it now, everyone will complain. Silver Sunlight 20:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The z-title is useful exactly because it can be bought, since it gives PvPers a way to earn money by selling the keys to PvEers. Before, getting gold for invites or PvE-only PvP items (low req shields are still left) meant you had to play PvE. The (only, imho) bad thing with the z-emote is just that it was designed to be used by kiddys to be spammed over a dead opponent's corpse. 13:39, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Heh And I thought that Darunian's club would specifically counter mine. Coolio. I actually agree :) 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 18:03, 13 May 2008 (UTC) : LOL, no I'd probably get flamed by so many people (Those that signed into yours), so instead I went after something a bit less petty. This is mine and apparently this is meant as some sort of notion of dislike in my general direction? --Darunian 21:06, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Does anyone still care? ^ -->Suicidal Tendencie 18:18, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :not rly --Shadowcrest 20:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::yay -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::I'm r4 Zaishen 22:10, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Trust you to be one rank above me >< -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:28, 18 February 2009 (UTC)